Old Dog, New Tricks
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Ever since Aster, Blackie and Berlitz ran away, Ludwig didn't want to open up to another dog. When you come home with a sheperd, he has no choise but to, not only open up to dogs, but open up in a dog's view on life.
1. Chapter 1

_ gave me the big puppy eyes. "Please Luddy!"

"NIEN!" I shouted. "The last thing we need is a dog!"

"It'll be fun~!" she tempted. "I'll take full responcabillity for him, and everything!"

She knew I don't want another dog...it would be too painful after my dogs, Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz, ran away and never came back about two years ago. I couldn't handle another dog, and here she was with the stray Sheperd she found in the front yard again. I looked down at the dog, and glared at it before looking up at my girlfriend. "...He stays outside, and we only keep him until we find his owner, then he's gone."

"Understood." she stated before knealing down at the sheperd's level. "Until then, I'll call you...Gil!"

I stared at her. "...Gil?" She nodded. "...You're naming a dog after my ego maniac bruder?" As if he knew what I just said, 'Gil' bit my hand, drawing blood. I whaled in pain at the jaw pressure as _ tried to pull the dog away, and I pried my hand from his jaws. "That's it!" I yelled as I took the dog by the skin on the back of his neck and yanked him out to the back yard, all the while cradling my injured hand. "Out!"

_ sighed as I slamed the door on the dog, locking the dead bolt before rumiging through the medicine cabinate. "Why'd you have to do that?" she asked me. "Now, he might run away!"

I just looked at her. "That dog nearly broke my hand, and might have given me rabies! He runs away, good ridence!" That was appearantly the wrong thing to say, because as I wrapped my hand, _ stormed up to the room we shared and came back down with a pillow and blanket, ploping them on the couch. When I tried to go up to the bed, she grabbed me by the back of my neck with a surprisingly firm grip, and threw me in the living room.

After I accepted that she was angry with me again and just got as comferntable as I could on the couch, she opened the back door, and led Gil up the stairs to our room. I could hear her patting on the bed, encouriging Gil to jump up and sleep there. I simply pouted my face before sleep took me from the world of the living.

Through out the night, I felt odd, getting urges to do odd things, like lick my feet, or let my tounge hang out. When I opened my eyes, everything was in black and white. I tried to sit up, but I noticed...changes. I didn't have a bandage on my hand anymore, in fact, I didn't even have hands. I heard my deep voice whimper and whine as I got up on the couch...on all fours...and examined myself. All in all, I was a German Sheperd, identical to the one _ got from the front yard.

"Gil!" I heard _ call. "Where are you boy?"

"You lost the dog?!" I wanted to yell, but it came out as a loud bark.

She came down stairs and smiled. "Hey Gil." she cooed as she sat beside me on the couch. "Did you come down here to get that apology from that mean old Ludwig?"

"What?" I thought as I barked. "Me? Apologize to that dog? When HE bit ME? Not a chance!"

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to be so rude to you." she stated in a baby voice as she hugged my neck and rubbed circles on my chest.

"This is humilliating." I thought as she talked baby to me.

"I wonder if he left for work already." she pondered.

I perked up at the mention of work. "Verdamnit! I'm late!" With that, I jumped off the couch and quickly sprinted up the steps, pushing the door to close as I turned to my closet. "...How to do this..."

I jumped up on two legs, leaning on the door, then used my front paws to push the handle down, causing the door to open as I stepped back. Seeing my uniform, I took the shirt and jacket in my teeth, pulling them off the hanger before placing them on the bed. I then opened the drawer with my jaws and pulled out my pants before placing them on the bed aswell. With my uniform in place, I hopped on the bed and started to get dressed, nuzzling through my shirt and tossing the jacket over my back, forgetting about the pants after trying several times to put them on.

I tried to open the bedroom door the same way I did when I opened the closet, but the handle is more round. I ended up scratching on the door. Eventually, _ opened the door, and looked down at me. "Almost forgot!" I exclaimed in my head as I jumped on the bed and nuzzled the hat from the nightstand on my head.

_ knelt down to me and cooed. "AW~! You look so adorable in Luddy's uniform~! There's just one thing missing~!" She reached over to my military dog tags and clipped them around my neck. "There you go Gilly Willy~! Now you look just like Luddy Dovy~!"

"You've got to be kidding. Is this how you talk about me when I'm not home?" I growled as I strutted past her. "I'm off to work!" I barked, even though I was sure she couldn't understand me as I opened the front door the same way as the closet, and sprinted down the street to the training field.


	2. Chapter 2

When I made it to the field, I saw Feliciano and Kiku looking around. "Where's Doitsu?"

"Don't worry Feli-kun. I'm sure he'll show up."

"It's not like him to be late, maybe he got captured!"

"Sorry I'm late!" I barked. "It was a crazy morning."

The two looked down at me, and Feliciano glomped me, scratching my head and neck. "Aw! Lookie Kiku~! A puppy!"

"Oh no, not you too..."

He continued to pet me as I did as close to a facepalm I could do. "Aw~! His face is itchy~!"

"Hai." Kiku seemed to agree. "He seems to also be wearing Ludwig-san's clothing."

I perked up at him. "Yes!" I barked. "I am Ludwig! Get me to Arthur or something so we can fix this!"

Feliciano looked at me oddly before scratching my neck again. "There's no reason to be mad at Kiku." he explained. "Wanna play fetch?"

I just looked at him. "I don't want to play fetch you dumcoff!"

I watched as he picked up a stick from the ground. After waving it in my face and saying things I didn't understand due to it being said fast, highly pitched, and in a combonation of baby language and Italian, he threw the stick yelling, "FETCH!"

Without thinking, I ran after the stick, retrieved it, and returned it to him, gaining much Puppy Praise. "...Why did I do that?" I asked myself. "Well, I'm not going to-"

"FETCH!"

"I GOT IT~!" Again, I ran after the stick.

It went on like that for a while until Kiku left and Feliciano continued to scratch me on the neck. "You probably don't have anywhere you can stay." he stated.

"Yes, I do!" I barked as I ran off. "...Danke for playing fetch. It was...fun!"

"Where are you going?" he asked as he sprinted to keep up with me. When I thought I lost him, I heard a terrorfied, "BRITAIN IS GOING TO GET ME!" followed by fast foot steps. I had to give him credit to scare himself by telling himself (more like the whole world) that he was going to be captured, knowing that's the only way he'd run faster. Unfortunatly, he crashed into me, hurting my front paw. I whined in pain as I limped to him, just to show him the damage he caused. "I'm sorry." he apologized as he started to reach for me.

"I'm NOT going with you!" I growled, causing his hand to retreat. "Can't you take a hint?"

"It's okay," he said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you. It was an accident."

"It doesn't matter you-" My thoughts were interupted by him scratching me behind the ear. "...Right there...That's been killing me all day..." I subcontiously rolled over on my side, causing Feliciano to smile and rub my belly playfully, but relaxingly.

"There, all better." he stated in his sing-song voice. The moment his hand left my chest, I zipped up and looked at him. "I'll help you with that hurt leg. I'm really sorry about that." He then picked me up and, with much struggle, walked me to his house. I had to find some way to thank him...seeing as how he loves kisses, I licked his face, causing him to giggle. "I love you too, puppy, but I don't want to drop you." He had a point there, so I stopped licking him and yawned on his shoulder.

When he made it home, he placed me on the couch and ran off to get the first-aid kit. While he was gone, Lovino came in the room, and froze when he saw me. "...Feliciano!" he called after a moment of our staring contest. "Why is there a dog on the fruniture?! Why is it even in the house?!"

"He came up to me in training!" Feli answered. "After we played fetch for a while, he hurt his paw, so I'm going to nurse him to health~!"

"...No, you're not you idiota!" I looked over at him to understand what he ment.

"Why not?" Feli whined.

"For one thing, there's your stupid cat!"

He jumped in realization before he sank to the couch. "Oh yeah...Pooki..."

"They're kicking me out?" I whined as I put my head on Feli's lap. "It's a long shot, but maybe I could guilt him into letting me stay..." I thought as I looked up at him with large, innocent, puppy blue eyes accompanied by a small whine of please.

Slowly, but surely, I saw Lovino's shoulders slump before he sighed. "...Fine. He can stay until he get's better." Though I was happy that he gave in, I wanted to see how far this sad puppy look could get me. He sighed again. "Okay! Okay! He can stay until we find his owner! Happy?!" My whine of more please told him "no". "What else could you want?!"

"...Food..." I thought as I flashed my eyes to the tomato in his hand.

His hazle green-brown eyes followed mine, and he chuckled a little. "Nice try mutt, but not going to happen. You can't have my tomato."

"Maybe he's just hungry." Feliciano concluded. I made a whimper to tell them "yes" as Lovino threw his arms. "What do we have to feed him fratello?"

"I don't fucking know!"

"And so, the cursing begins."

"We don't have any fucking dog food, and I don't think he fucking CAN eat our fucking pasta!"

"Maybe if we mash those potatoes we have~! He is a German Sheperd after all, and Germans love mashed potatoes~!" Feliciano exclaimed as he gently removed my head from his lap and ran to the kitchen, his brother following him.

Lovino looked less that happy to hear the solution. "I told you to throw out those potatoes!"

"Good thing I didn't fratello~!" He soon came back with the mashed potatoes on a plate, setting the plate on the couch in front of me. I instantly began to dig in the wonderful mashed root greedilly.

Lovino sighed as I looked up at the brothers again with some potato on the end of my nose. "...I'll admit, he's cute...for a German bastard...At least we can get rid of all those potatoes with a garrantee they won't come back." Feliciano took a napkin and whipped the potato off my face, along with gunk that was in my eyes. His hands felt so gentle and professional, I could hardly believe it was the same Feliciano.


	3. Chapter 3

As the evening went on, Feliciano freaked out more and more, pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to call me, but getting my girlfriend stating that she didn't know where I was. I grown to fairly enjoy the life of a dog, but Feliciano was my best, if not only, friend, and I had to some how get him out of his misury.

When he left to help Lovino with dinner, I limped over to the phone and, with a pencil typed out, "I am Ludwig" in the text box before carrying the phone to him. Unfortunatly, on the way, I accidently deleted some of it, so it read, "I am L". Feliciano took his phone from me, and whimpered at the slober on it, which made the screan illegible.

"Bad puppy!" he scolded...though, it was diffucult to take him seriously. "Very bad puppy!" I whimpered a little at the scolding as he cleaned off his phone, completely deleteing the message.

Though that didn't work, I still had to show him some how. I limped up the stairs to his office, and again, took a pencil and typed "i am ludwig" on the computer. I barked to get their attention, and Lovino came running at my call simply to shut me up, but he froze when he saw the message. I looked up at the computer monator before looking back at Lovino.

He looked down at me, flickering his eyes between me and the words on the screan. "...Potato bastard?" I whined at the nickname he gave me, but nodded. His eyes suddenly widened. "F-Fel-Fe-F-Fe-FELICIANO!"

I heard a crash from the kitchen before footsteps running up the stairs. "What is it fra...tel...lo...?" His eyes actually opened in shock when he saw the message. "...Doitsu...?" he looked down at me and I again nodded before I jumped up on the desk chair with a small whimper from my hurt paw.

Taking the pencil again, I typed, "help me".

"How can we help you?" Feliciano asked.

With one typed word, I saw him shiver. "arthur".

"Let me get this straight." Lovino inturupted. "You want us to go to eyebrow bastard, and somehow get him to turn you from puppy bastard back to potato bastard?" I nodded as he threw his hands in the air. "Well then, that should be no fucking problem! We'll just walk right up to eyebrow bastard's front door and say, 'Hey eyebrow bastard, would you mind helping out the one person you hate almost as much as french bastard be turning him back into a human?' That'll go over really fucking well!"

With a deep breath, I typed, "if i were antonio, would you". It would've made more since if I was able to make a question mark, but there's only so much you can type with a pencil.

Feliciano sighed and looked at his older brother. "He has a point fratello. Doitsu is to me as Toni is to you. Me and him signed an alliance, and now might be my only chance to stand by it." I was proud of him, he was going to go up to one of the people he finds the most scary, and talk with him just for me. I barked happilly in agreement.

Lovino looked between me and Feliciano before he sighed. "Fine, we'll go there tomorrow." I jumped in joy, barking and panting, careful of my paw, before I climbed off the chair and pushed Lovino down, licking his face to death. If I noticed anything about being a dog, I noticed that they get excited over the smallest of things. If I were a human, I'd just say "thank you" and leave it at that, but as a dog, I had to lick him in childish joy and excitment.

"He likes you~!" Feliciano sang.

"Get the fuck off me potato bastard!" Lovino yelled as he pushed me off.

I was still bouncing around when Feliciano got down on his knees. "Okay Ludwig, I know you're excited to be human again, but that's tomorrow. We still need to sleep. You can sleep in my bed~!"

"No!" Lovino protested. "Not going to happen! Potato bastard's a DOG! He'll sleep on the FLOOR like NORMAL dogs!" I whined at the sound of that. I just had a bad night sleeping on the couch, now I had to sleep on the floor?! Lovino smiled and laughed humorlessly, wagging a finger at me. "I know what you're thinking, and NO! Just because you're little puppy whine worked before, does NOT mean it'll work now!"

As the Italy brothers went to bed, I restlessly wandered the house, searching for a good place to sleep, but everywhere downstairs was useless. I tried in the living room, kitchen, dinning room, foyer, hallway, even the down stairs bathroom. Whining, I went upstairs to continue searching for somewhere to sleep. The only rooms I didn't try were the bedrooms, and Lovino's door was closed, big surprise. Luckilly, Feliciano's door was cracked open, so I was able to sneak in. I tried sleeping everywhere in that room before I whined, effectivlly wakeing Feliciano up. "Ludwig?" he asked tiredly. "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for a place to sleep." I thought as I whined, laying on the floor by the wall, but still restless.

"Wanna sleep up here?" Feli asked, patting the bed.

I perked up at the offer. "Wouldn't Lovino get me in trouble? I am still a dog." I thought, moaning questioningly to the door so he'd understand my thoughts... Unfortunatly, he didn't quite get the message. He followed me out to the hallway, and to Lovino's closed door.

When he pointed to the door questioningly, he signed at my tail wagging, telling him that I was at least talking about Lovino. "...Well, fratello likes his door closed...but I don't think he'd mind." Though I didn't know what he was talking about, he opened the door, and I squeezed inside. Instead of following me like I thought he'd do, he closed the door behind me, and I heard him go down the hall.

I was nervous to say the least. I knew Lovino hated me for some unknown reason, but Feliciano just locked me in, so either he'd come back and let me out, or Lovino would wake up to find me in his room, and either blame me, Feli, or both of us. None the less, I tried every spot in the room to fall asleep, still not finding a good spot. I gave a little groan as I hopped on the bed and laid down at Lovino's feet, finally falling asleep. Before that night, I honestly didn't think that dogs were so clingy, they couldn't sleep without their human, in my case, Lovino.


End file.
